


Warm My Heart

by VirusZeref



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne has Long Hair, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Jon Kent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “I want so many things,” Jon whispered into Damain’s skin as he peppered kisses there. “I want your mind, your strength. I want to be worth your time and energy.” His fingers trailed up the other’s dress shirt collar as he continued, “I want to feel your skin, I want your heart racing and I want to know its racing because of me.” Jon took a breath, Adam apple bobbing in his throat,“Because you want me...because you never want me to stop. I want every second, every inch of you. I want all of it.”“I want you...and I love you.”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 301





	Warm My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Merry Christmas and I hope everyone enjoys this fic.
> 
> This fic is a commission for a dear friend!

Sometimes Jon forgets that Damian was born and raised in a desert. He's surprised that the other even complained about being cold. If he did, Damian didn't show it or complain, Jon was observant. It was the little things that indicated that Damian was cold or uncomfortable with the cold.

  1. Damian's nose would start running and he would discreetly wipe it when he thought Jon wasn't looking.



  1. He would have a tendency to cover himself with his cape whenever it was a slow night of patrolling.



And there were many other indicators but Jon decided to focus on those ones since they happen so frequently whether it was the winter months. He would make a big deal about it being cold so they could cut patrol short. Damian would scoff and protest that with Jon being Kryptonian, he wouldn't be cold. 

_ "Yeah but I'm half-human too! Don't forget that!" _

Even after he relented, Damian looked grateful. But that was years ago, they were older now. Much older. 

Now, Jon was from Metropolis, where winter there was mild but Gotham City...

Just like it's criminals, Gotham City winters were brutal. Sleet, hail or even blizzards. Gotham had it all.

Jon wondered if Damian had grown used to it, having been living with his father all these years. He himself was about twenty years ago now and in college. He was visiting his parents on his winter break having decided to attend college on the West Coast in Coast City. Of course, it was his third year and he wanted to focus two semesters on just school stuff.

So that meant no being Superboy.

And no teaming up with Damian since September. Damian didn't sound too hurt when Jon had told him, but that didn't stop Jon from keeping a close ear on Damian's heartbeat. He had panicked the moment Damian’s heartbeat faltered. He was in the middle of class and excuse himself from the lecture to fly straight to Gotham City. From what Bruce had told him, Damian got a blast of fear toxin from Scarecrow.

Jon didn't stay with Damian but if Arkham Asylum saw a red and blue blur slammed Scarecrow into his cell, bruised and beaten.

Well, only he was his own witness to that.

He flopped his head on his childhood bed and looked up at the ceiling. Plastic glow in the dark stars stared back down at him. It was almost laughable now to look at these, he got to see stars, actual stars in the sky. He got to go to space for the first time when his dad took him inside the Justice League Watchtower for the first time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his body relaxing-- just before he caught a hand reaching for him. A familiar heartbeat had him grinning despite his eyes being closed.

A familiar tongue clicking had his eyes opening, jade green eyes that made his heart flutter and his stomach full of butterflies stared back with approval in his eyes. "You have gotten better with your reflexes, Flyboy."

Jon hummed in response, "Was that a pet name you stole from your dad?" Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course not. Father calls Papa, his star."

Ah, he almost forgot. Batman and Green Lantern. He would almost say that it would be a weird couple but they balance each other out quite well.

Like him and Damian.

Damian allowed Jon to sit up, and he rubbed his eyes. A soft blush of red overtook his face when he looked at his best friend better. Damian..grew out his hair. He didn't notice it then but now.

Holy shit Damian looked pretty. His hair was wavy and long, probably down to his butt judging by the way it fell into cascades on his bed. Damian looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

Jon swallowed, "Your hair...it looks pretty." 

Damian looked startled, his tan skin flushed red. His fingers touched the ends of his hair as he looked up back at Jon. “You think so?”

He nodded, “Yeah it looks good on you.”

“Drake thought it would be a hazard on the field.”

Jon bit his tongue before he said something he would regret, he had thought that years being together Damian’s and Tim’s relationship would have been better. Their frequent jabs at each other lessen to more of sarcastic bites. Even then, something nasty will still come through. Damian’s physical appearance was still a touchy subject, the other man never really express himself through different types of style when they were younger. He knew that Damian was still insecure about his body, especially his scars…

Wordless, Jon opened his arms, Damian stared at him for a moment before moving to make himself comfortable in his arms. “Honestly, Tim can’t speak on the subject since we all work with people who have long hair. I doubt he has said anything to Wonder Woman.” Damian only snorted in response, his face buried in Jon’s chest. Jon chuckled softly, burying his nose into his friend’s hair. 

It was soft.

“I happen to like your hair, it’s different.”

Damian only hummed in response, eyes closing, “I suppose...you’re warm.”

Jon laughed, “Thanks?”

“Don’t ruin the moment flyboy.”

+++

Lois raised two eyebrows at the sight in her kitchen. It wasn’t every day that she sees Batman smiles softly at someone that wasn’t his own children. Dating the Green Lantern was a good thing for him, she could tell. She wordless pouring coffee into her cup before sitting at the table. 

“So tell me, are you guys celebrating Christmas at the Manor still or something different?” she gestured to Hal. “I know that Hal is Jewish…”

“True, but my dad was raised Catholic. So I still celebrated both holidays.” Hal poked Bruce in the chest. “Spooky here neglected to tell me that he was Jewish on his mother’s side of the family.” The man in question rolled his eyes and simply shrugged,    
  


“It never came up in conversation. Plus...I never bothered to after...after their deaths.” 

Lois nodded in sympathy, sipping coffee before continuing the conversation, “I know that the Waynes are doing their annual Christmas gala.” Her eyes brighten at the thought and Bruce chuckled at her expression. 

“Yes Lois, you can give the exclusive interview as well as have the official announcement of mine and Hal’s relationship.”

She pumped her fist in the air, “Yes!” Lois looked at the time before standing up, “We should probably go and get the boys. I wonder what they are doing up there all this time.” 

Hal nodded and proceeded to follow her, with Bruce in toll. “Yeah, didn’t Damian say he was going to bring Jon downstairs? It’s been like twenty minutes since then.”

“Odd.”

Jon’s bedroom door was ajar and Lois pushed the door open slowly, preparing for the worst. Before letting out a small coo of adoration. Jon and Damian were fast asleep on her son’s bed, the Wayne boy huddled on Jon’s chest as the other held him close. A click of a phone camera had her and Hal turned to look at Bruce in surprise. He looked at them with an eyebrow raised, 

“What? Alfred would want a picture.”

“I expect one to Bruce.”

“Of course…” The Dark Knight cramped his neck to look at his son, his expression softening. “I have never seen him at peace like that.”

Lois smiled and closed the door, shooing away the two grown men like they were children. 

  
  


+++

Jon nodded a greeting to Kara from his place near the wall. No, it wasn’t that he was a wallflower, it was just that he had interacted with almost ten people of Gotham’s richest and he was already exhausted. He wondered how any of Damian’s siblings could go through this and felt bad for Damian. 

Especially, Damian.

Hal had pulled him aside and warned him about Gotham’s richest. And how they will make snide remarks about Damian’s appearance, his race and his mother. The thought of anyone saying horrible things about Damian made his blood boil. He had to restrain his eyes from burning a laser red about more than once during the night. 

A glass of champagne was pushed into his hand suddenly and shushing in his ear. “I didn’t think that a Boy Scout would be a wallflower.” 

Ah, Jason Todd.

Jon liked Jason enough, though he hasn’t had a proper conversation with the other man beyond a greeting or formal conversation. Jon raised an eyebrow, 

“I’m only twenty.”

“So? No one would know.”

Even still, Jon pushed the glass of alcohol back into Jason’s hand. “I think I’m good. Where’s Damian? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Jason gestured, “He left about five minutes ago, I think.” He leaned it, “I’ll distract the girls away from you.” Jon snorted in response and proceed to make his way out of the ballroom when he received a text message. 

Huh, he didn’t think that Damian had his own apartment. 

To be honest, he was away from the East Coast for a long time. 

He flew over to the address, listening to the sound of Damian’s heartbeat. The man was waiting for him on his balcony, at least for a while judging by the other’s trembling. Jon landed softly, and looked at his counterpart, skin flushed and nose red from the cold. He tsked and walked over to wrap his arms around Damian. The man in his arms sighed in relief before snuggling deeper.

“Damian. You’re freezing cold.”

“And you’re warm.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “Did you use a zeta tube to get here, Jason said that you left the gala about five minutes ago.”

“It was thirty minutes ago,” was the response that came from Damian. Muffled by his chest.

“Why didn’t you let me know?” Jon said sounding a little hurt. Damian looked up at him before looking away, his heart fluttering. Was he?

“Are you embarrassed?”

Damian looked back automatically, his hair which was tied into a ponytail nearly whipped Jon in the face, “Of course not! I don’t know why you thought of something like that.”

Jon only smiled, “There’s my Damian.” He frowned again, “Are you cold?”

“No.”

“Why are you shivering?”

That send Damian into a triad about how he can’t be cold and he has gotten accustomed to Gotham’s brutally cold weather. But Jon was very much distracted, distracted by Damian’s lips and the very fact that Damian was in his arms. 

And he leaned in carefully, one of his hands pulling Damian closer to his body. His breath grew shallow as his forehead pressed against Damian’s. He was so close, so close as snow began to fall around them but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that it was cold nor the fact it starting to snow because Jon could just feel Damian, everywhere. His heartbeat roared in his ears, filling everything.

Jon swallowed, running his thumb over Damian’s bottom lip as he whispered.

“Please.”

He leaned in closer, just merely inches away from Damian’s lips, “Please don’t kill me for this.”

And he kisses Damian. 

His lips were softer than Jon imagined. He melted and felt like he was floating, weightless in the air or water. It just felt so right…

Jon broke away, cheeks red and spluttered, “ _ Shit--  _ I...I…”

Damian pecked his lips, pulling away for merely a moment,  _ “Kiss me.” _

Jon couldn’t think.

Nor could he breathe.

He complies and leaned in again, his mouth capturing Damian in almost a type of hungry. He held him close, sighing as Damian moaned into the kiss. His hand reached for the hair tie in Damian’s ponytail and let his hair fall around him. When they finally pulled away, Jon immediately starting rambling, placing kisses on Damian’s body as he spoke.

“I want so many things,” Jon whispered into Damain’s skin as he peppered kisses there. “I want your mind, your strength. I want to be worth your time and energy.” His fingers trailed up the other’s dress shirt collar as he continued, “I want to feel your skin, I want your heart racing and I want to know its racing because of me.” Jon took a breath, Adam apple bobbing in his throat, 

“Because you want me...because you never want me to stop. I want every second, every inch of you. I want all of it.”

“I want you...and I love you.”

Damian swallowed before he started laughing, his body trembling as he laughed. “Well, you do have a way with words. You always know what to say...most of the time.”

“I love you too.”

Jon grinned and kissed Damian’s forehead, “Happy to hear it.”

“And I’m cold, now get inside.”

Without hesitation, Jon scooped Damian up bridal style, as he entered his apartment. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Follow me at Birdflash_Virus on twitter and viruscreates on Tumblr!
> 
> DM me there if you want a commission!


End file.
